


Why don't you teach your heart to talk?

by Anaobicolony



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaobicolony/pseuds/Anaobicolony
Summary: AO，PWP，抑制高潮梗





	Why don't you teach your heart to talk?

**Author's Note:**

> 和药太交换点的PWP，抑制高潮换Alpha安/Beta王。其实有点作弊，因为一半内容是之前在写的单独PWP，也正好有点抑制高潮的梗，加上那篇本来写不下去了……虽然原意是挑战自己想要写写轻微D/S，但大概是小安太甜了！最后也没有什么D/S要素，只有一点点抖M王老师  
> 无校对无Beta警告

 

         “你确定要继续吗？”

        欧比旺无声地点点头，额头抵在安纳金的大腿上，面色潮红，跪坐在地，身上依旧穿着平日的绝地武士装束，只是光裸着苍白的大腿，身后吞进一根深色的器具。他的双腿间是一片潮湿滑腻，高高翘起的阴茎在昏暗的灯光下吐出一点前液，头部亮晶晶的。安纳金托起他的下巴，为这个回答奖励似地俯身给了一个吻。

        “还记得规则吗？”

        尽管身处这种境地，欧比旺还是有点想要翻白眼。但当他抬头对上安纳金的眼神时却望见了对方眼底的顽皮光芒，顿时意识到这就是前弟子的目的所在。欧比旺有些愤愤地吐出一口气，忍耐地低头温顺回答：“不许碰自己，不许高潮，绝对服从你。”

        “很好。”安纳金的沙哑嗓音像是故意压低了，用那种刻意的赞许口吻夸奖他。明明知道徒弟只是幼稚的恶作剧心态，却不知怎的还是让欧比旺脊椎底部升起一阵酥麻，想要反弓起背，肆意呻吟。他从不知道——从没想过——安纳金能用简单的一个词就让他唤起他的欲望，羞耻与期待一同在心中鼓荡。

        他到底为什么会鬼使神差同意做这个的。欧比旺抬头看向安纳金，年轻人眼中有期待，有跃跃欲试，还有少有的耐心。曾经的冲动青年已经在战争的磨炼下渐渐成熟，学会了适度等待，让猎物自行步入圈套。他仿佛还能感受到安纳金温热的吐息贴在他的耳边，语调像是调侃又像是挑衅——

        “你愿意服从我吗，欧比旺？”

        这是一项测试，一项证明。你愿意服从我吗？你愿意为我做到什么地步？安纳金用像是开玩笑一般的语气说道，但从身后搂着他的力道却比之前更紧。欧比旺本想拒绝的，也应该拒绝，但安纳金用力搂着他，脑袋埋在他的肩窝，柔软卷发蹭过他的颈侧，银河闻名的谈判大师突然就忘记了要怎么说不。安纳金是在向他索求。他以前也向他要过很多，他要出去赛车，要减少冥想，要飞船的驾驶位，要证明自己的机会，还要所有能握在手中的自由。但这不同，一直以来他真正向欧比旺索求的，欧比旺所有的，能够给出去的东西，只有一样。

        或者，欧比旺并不是忘记了如何拒绝，只是不愿意拒绝。安纳金教会了他放松，糟糕的是或许也教会了他放纵。

        安纳金的手松松地梳理过他的头发，欧比旺垂下目光，向前倾身，试探性地舔了一下直直指着自己的性器。安纳金的手指收紧，小声地倒抽一口气，欧比旺脸红地想到，安纳金的味道……并不坏。舌尖光滑的触感有些奇怪，自己正在做什么的认知也让他羞耻得耳尖泛红，但安纳金的反应让他想要继续。

        欧比旺继续试探性地张嘴，含住头部，让牙齿不要刮到安纳金，舌尖绕着马眼打转，尝到更多液体，安纳金的喘息似乎证明自己做得很对，于是他一点点吞得更深，抬眼看向另一个人——安纳金头向后仰，双唇微张喘息着，脸上泛起诱人的红晕——这幅景象让他不由自主地收紧了后穴，体内含着的那一根按摩棒在他穴道里轻微滑动，粗糙带有纹路的表面刮过内壁，有什么液体像是不自觉地从体内涌出，湿淋淋地被他蹭在地板上。他的嘴里含着前弟子的性器，屁股里含着安纳金亲手插进去的假阴茎——而他硬得发痛。看看安纳金让他堕落到了什么地步。

        安纳金长长地呻吟着，在欧比旺另一只手抚上他囊袋时拱起下身，扣着欧比旺的后脑让他吃进去更多。安纳金有些粗暴，但拽着他头发的手指像是已经在克制力道。嘴里的长度相当可观，他努力之下也只能吞进一半，剩下的部分只能用手滑动着抚慰，环住囊袋轻轻挤压，同时在抽动间舌面卷动，努力讨好着口中坚硬的柱体。可能他是没什么经验，但欧比旺也相信自己可以学得很快。安纳金握着他的上臂的那只机械手有些控制不住力度，他怀疑在那之后会有些淤青，但他不在乎，他只想要取悦安纳金。欧比旺吞咽一下口中的液体，喘息着退开，阴茎从他红肿的唇间滑出，沾满口水和前液，欧比旺晕乎乎地将前额抵在安纳金的小腹上，闭着眼睛喘气，觉得下颌发酸。后穴里之前放进去的润滑剂融化得厉害，现在一点点顺着那根假阴茎流出来，滑腻无比，还带着他体内的温度，这种感觉即羞耻又兴奋。而每当他想要收紧后穴，却只能感到那根道具徒劳地滑进又滑出，带来他不愿承认的一阵快感，除了倍感折磨以外对改善现状一点用也没有。

        安纳金的那只机械手蹭过欧比旺下唇，冰冰凉凉的触感让欧比旺情不自禁倚向这一触碰，缓解脸上过热的温度，让安纳金的手轻抚过他的脸颊，而安纳金的阴茎还在他他眼前。欧比旺伸手握住，一边抽动一边由下而上舔舐，努力照顾到每个地方，注意安纳金的反应，留心每一处敏感点。安纳金望着他的师父，欧比旺的脸很红，脸颊上被蹭到的亮晶晶的液体不知道是口水还是前液，蓝绿色的眼睛格外鲜艳，平日浅粉色的嘴唇如今是鲜红的，泛着水光，虔诚地亲吻着柱身，柔软的舌头贴在坚硬的性器上滑动，急切地舔走头部渗出的每一滴液体，仿佛他以此为生——这个想法让他不得不伸手掐住阴茎底部，以防自己射出来。

        他暗示性地扯了扯欧比旺的头发，欧比旺顺从地张嘴，第二次将安纳金的阴茎含进去，双唇紧紧环住他，脸颊被撑出色情的形状。他向欧比旺要求的时候没料到他真的会答应，也没料到他会这么投入——欧比旺真的努力将他吞到底，安纳金能感到他的阴茎顶到了欧比旺的喉咙，随着欧比旺每一次的吞咽有节奏地挤压着他，又热又紧，喉咙口的嫩肉紧紧贴着性器的头部。欧比旺就在这时抬眼看他，皱着眉头，眼眶红红的，眼角隐隐约约有些泪光——安纳金刚想开口警告他，但欧比旺正好没能控制好力道，不小心吞得太深，喉咙因为干呕的条件反射收紧，重重挤着他的阴茎——于是安纳金猝不及防射了出来，嘴里喊着欧比旺的名字。他意识空白了两秒才反应过来发生了什么，连忙从沙发上滑下来查看欧比旺的情况。欧比旺在捂着嘴咳嗽，手心里是精液和口水的混合物，唇边和胡子上也都是牵着丝的白浊。安纳金想对他说点什么，这时候欧比旺抬起头看他，喉结动了一下，像是吞下了什么，眼睛闪着光，脸上还能看到泪痕，一副被欺负得很厉害的样子，安纳金顿时忘记自己想说什么了，只觉得刚射过的阴茎又有了精神。

        “欧比旺……”安纳金的语气有些担心又带着点笑意，欧比旺觉得有点气愤又有点尴尬，想开口说这又是谁的错呢，但安纳金没给他这个机会。他刚想张嘴就被安纳金的嘴唇堵住了，小他十六岁的年轻人将他压在地板上，舌头扫过他的齿列，热情地在他嘴里品尝自己的味道，还带着精液的阴茎在他的大腿间蹭来蹭去。“别……别动，安纳金。”欧比旺在换气的间隙里呻吟，双手不自觉环上安纳金的肩背，安纳金突如其来的举动牵动他身后插着的玩具，同时微凉的皮革贴上他还硬着的阴茎，前后的刺激让他几乎当即缴械投降。安纳金停住动作，只是还压在他身上，嘴唇贴在欧比旺颈间，撑在地上的机械手牢牢扣住欧比旺的手腕。

        “你还愿意继续吗？”安纳金说话时双唇贴着他的喉咙，若有似无地吻着他，热气喷在他的皮肤上。他补充，“为了我？”

        “我……”

        安纳金空着的那只手滑进他的衣服底下，摩挲着他的后腰，又一路向上抚过他的肋骨。欧比旺闭上眼睛，颤抖一下。这根本无关紧要，即使他现在停下也没有关系，他已经满足了安纳金，也服从了他，但是……

        “是的。”欧比旺几乎听不见自己的声音，但他明白自己愿意自愿戴上这具枷锁。半是晕晕乎乎地，欧比旺在脑子里对自己说，他很擅长忍耐，他会忍耐，为安纳金忍耐，那么长时间以来安纳金一直在测试他的极限，如今所做的没什么不同。即使此刻前后夹击下他的阴茎硬得发痛，想要抵着安纳金蹭动射精的欲望盖过一切，快要让他哭出来，但他会做的，因为他爱安纳金，他愿意给他想要的证明，即使只是性而已。

        “嘘……”安纳金的前额抵上他的，他们凝视着彼此，蓝眼睛对蓝眼睛，呼吸缠绕在一起，安纳金说话时几乎要吻上他，他爱着的年轻人的眼睛里有欲望，也有无限深情。“欧比旺，如果忍不下去了，就停下。”安纳金就是这样，他贪得无厌地索求，却也毫不吝啬地给予回报。欧比旺抬起下巴，主动贴上去亲了亲他。“我愿意为你做这个，”他沙哑着嗓子说，手掌潜下握上安纳金的性器抽动，感受着手中可观的长度再度硬起，看着安纳金的眼睛因欲望暗下来，舔舔唇勾起一个微笑。“不要小看你的师父，我非常年轻的的前学徒。”

        “……那这就是你自找的了，欧比旺。”安纳金喘息着低吼，手臂发力把他拉起来，让欧比旺跪在地上。他故意用自己的身躯覆盖住欧比旺，胸膛紧紧贴着他的肩背，把小一号的人完全压在身下，阴茎直挺挺地戳在欧比旺后臀上，一只手撑着自己，一只手怀抱着欧比旺，提起他的腰，让他俯在地上，屁股高高翘起，摆出饥渴的姿态。安纳金就这样贴着他开始缓慢，轻柔地前后晃动，渗着前液的阴茎在欧比旺股间滑动，体重压着欧比旺含着的玩具一点点进进出出，刮蹭着灼热的内壁，自己伏在欧比旺肩头大声喘息着，呻吟着。欧比旺被前徒弟有力地牢牢压住，雌伏在他人身下的感受格外强烈，安纳金紧紧环着他的机械手带着种强制意味，根本无法挣脱，强烈的占有感，自己被完全包围、被穿透、被使用的感觉让他骨头里升起一股战栗，让细微的电流流窜经四肢百骸，让他浑身无力。欧比旺想要扭动着挣开，看起来却像是贴着安纳金难耐地求欢，试图得到更多快感，得不到照顾的阴茎在安纳金前后的动作里晃动着，头部可怜兮兮挂着透明粘稠的液体，滴落到地板上，拉出一条银丝，饥渴地想要得到一点安慰。欧比旺呜咽一声。这有些太过了。安纳金的阴茎就那么在他身后蹭来蹭去，存在感鲜明，他几乎想象着安纳金现在插进来，撞进最深处，让快感席卷全身。可是安纳金不，他的学徒缺乏耐心，却总在和他对着干时超常发挥，他怀疑这是一种本能。欧比旺能感受到安纳金的原力躁动不安，充满欲望和渴求，叫嚣着占有和满足，这份折磨着欧比旺的欲望几乎也要让他失去理智，可他咬着欧比旺的肩头，忍耐着，等待着他的猎物先崩溃。安纳金是个好学生，欧比旺不合时宜地想，他学得很快，举一反三，战场上的猎人本能如今用到了他身上。他确实快要崩溃了，安纳金早些插进来的玩具时不时地蹭过他的敏感点，却只是轻柔地滑过，若有似无，没有一点力道，不多停留一秒，他越想收紧，最终它就滑得越远，他昏头昏脑地渴望喘息时，安纳金又压着他撞上来。他们都大汗淋漓，汗水融在一起，屁股里含着粗大的假阴茎，欧比旺却觉得空虚无比，那一点燃起的火焰烧得他口干舌燥，意识昏沉，浑身颤抖。安纳金环着他的机械臂松开了——欧比旺低喘出一口气——下一秒那只手揉上他的胸膛，带着点比平常还要重的力道捧起他一边乳房挤压，坚硬的金属指节夹住他的乳尖，揉搓拉扯。那有些痛，欧比旺情不自禁扬起头呻吟，可是那点痛又带来更多快感。安纳金的揉捏缺乏技巧，只是如他本人一般直接粗暴，却奇妙地让他眼前发黑，小腹紧绷，几乎把下唇咬出血才按耐下直击阴茎的射精感。这实在是太安纳金了。欧比旺不确定自己脸上滴下的是汗水还是泪水，他的视线朦胧，下身发痛，张开嘴却只咳出一声哽咽。

        “安——安纳金——”他最终低声哭叫道，半是恳求，半是叹息，三个音节的名字被间隔着的喘息断开，沙哑甜腻。安纳金的鼻子蹭着他的肩头，喘息时灼热的呼吸落在颈间。欧比旺的脚趾蜷起来。他想要安纳金进来，即使会冒着猝不及防射出来的风险，但那种被充满却依旧增长的空虚感快要逼疯他。像是同样按耐不住，安纳金的手揉上欧比旺的臀肉，向下刺激着会阴处，徘徊地拢住双球爱抚玩弄，欧比旺被逼得眼圈发红，额上青筋突起，快感一阵阵向下腹聚集，如果没有安纳金环着他，几乎整个人瘫软在地。安纳金开始缓缓抽出欧比旺身后含着的玩具，欧比旺意识不清地低吟着，眼角湿润，浑身通红，任凭他动作，后穴绞紧像是要挽留带来欢愉的玩具。安纳金把那根假阴茎扔到一边，看向蜷在地上的欧比旺，他的师父腰间和臀上都是自己手指按下的红痕，脸上湿漉漉的，双颊潮红，眼睛努力眨动着恢复意识，皱眉的样子隐约浮现出克诺比将军的影子，只是双腿间布满滑腻闪亮的液体，红肿穴口一点点流出透明的润滑。他的师父意志力着实可敬，但也快到极限了，那根翘起的阴茎在他的注视下又缓缓吐出一股前液，蹭在欧比旺自己身上。

        “师父……”安纳金拉开欧比旺的大腿，吻上前额。“就快好了，很快。”他们紧紧贴在一起，安纳金的手掌环上欧比旺的勃起，捋动几下，在欧比旺开始情不自禁晃着腰在他手中挺动时收紧了抓握，掐住底部，然后耸动腰部一口气插进欧比旺体内。身下的包裹骤然收紧，死死绞紧了他的性器，两人同时呻吟一声。欧比旺的声音猛地拔高，尾音消失在空气里，在他身下扭动，像是忽然喘不上气。安纳金被欧比旺的双臂紧紧揽住肩背，年长的男人哽咽着靠近他，渴望着多一点点触碰。安纳金埋在欧比旺颈间吸了口气，一只手继续圈紧了欧比旺的性器，另一只手掐住欧比旺的腰开始缓缓操动，先是温柔地蹭过内壁，但没过多久就成了渐渐急促的失控顶弄。他用力、快速地操着欧比旺，感受着怀中男人绷紧了抽搐的肌肉，大腿肌腱结构分明地突起，在他每次狠狠撞上那一点时浑身痉挛着无声颤抖，滚烫的眼泪在他顶撞的节奏中顺着脸颊滑落，在闷闷的鼻音呜咽中与安纳金自己的汗水融在一起。安纳金放任自己在情欲的驱使下无所顾忌地操着自己的老师，在年长者体内贪婪收紧的后穴里又抽插了好一阵，最终颤抖着在欧比旺的怀抱里高潮。他们紧贴着彼此，环抱着对方喘息，安纳金抱起欧比旺，让自己的性器退出，白色的浊液随着他的动作流出，顺着欧比旺被摩擦得发红的大腿内侧滑落。

        “你……”

        欧比旺没说话，只是手指颤抖着抚上自己依旧勃发的性器。他的表情平静许多，但脸颊通红，眉眼低垂，脸上挂着泪痕，看上去莫名有种委屈意味。安纳金无声低头吻上他，在亲吻间手掌裹上欧比旺的手指，带动他一起抽动着手中的勃起，把欧比旺的每一声喘息都吞进自己嘴里。两人的手指收紧，一下又一下在欧比旺的阴茎上滑动，不时刮蹭过敏感的头部给予刺激；在前端缓缓流出白色的精液时加重了力道，直至挤出最后一滴。他们交缠的指间溢满粘稠的白色液体，而欧比旺无助地仰头，胸膛急速起伏，连绵的吻间吞咽不及的唾液顺着唇角流下。

        “我爱你。”安纳金在断开亲吻后呼吸不稳地轻声说，眼睛里是闪烁着的笑意，沾满精液的手指被他含进嘴里，舔得干干净净，与此同时眼神诱惑地望着他。欧比旺努力平复自己的心跳，耳尖却再度泛红，看着安纳金得意的神色又有些无可奈何，最终屈服地任凭他爱着的年轻人将他拽入又一个吻里。他们的存在交织在一起，在原力的宇宙中像一颗超新星。

        “我知道。”

 

END


End file.
